Letting Go
by SylvaDragon
Summary: Sometimes even Minerva McGonagall can't resist temptation, much to Albus' delight. A fluffy story set when Minerva has been Transfiguration Professor for six months. ADMM
1. Chapter 1

Letting Go

The temptation was nearly too much to resist. It was gloriously wonderfully tempting to give into her desire. She really shouldn't though, it simply was not the type behaviour that was expected of a Hogwarts Professor, not even one as young as her. Still there it was before her, so inviting, so tempting, almost irrisistable. She should turn away now, and yet...

Minerva glanced swiftly around her, eyes scanning the surrounding paths, pausing intently on the green bushes searching for any hint of movement. She seemed to be completely alone. Dare she give in to her desires, just this once?

At only twenty one years of age, she was Hogwart's youngest Professor by a long way, and in the six months that she had been teaching, she had felt compelled to be serious at all times. Yet it wasn't so long ago that she had been a carefree young girl. Ah the times she had had as a student here - her pupils now would never believe it, but she had had quite the reputation as a prankster, and back here in the old castle, there was a temptation sometimes, to just let go if only for a brief moment.

Despite the kindness of the other Professors, Minerva knew that many of them doubted her, thought her too young and inexperienced. Only Albus Dumbledore seemed to have absolute confidence in her, a confidence that she sometimes thought was misplaced.

It was her old mentor who had offered her the job as Transfiguration Professor. His blue eyes sparkling oh so charmingly at her, as he said, "You would be an absolutely marvellous teacher Minerva. You could do so much for this school, you are just what Hogwarts needs my dear Minerva." Unable to resist she had given in to his charms and accepted. And in truth, to return to teach at her beloved old school had been a dream come true for her, one made even more wonderful by the chance to renew her friendship with Albus.

Despite his seeming confidence in her, Minerva still felt that she had to be absolutely serious and straitlaced at all times. In her view that was how Professors were simply expected to behave, unless of course you were Albus, and he could get away with levels of eccentricity which would have anyone else considered quite barmy. Minerva smiled to herself fondly, there was no one like Albus Dumbledore... so kind, so charming, so undeniably handsome.

Minerva glanced around her again, she was quite alone, she was certain of it, and she could not resist the temptation to let go just for once. With a whoop of glee she jumped into the invitingly large puddle, and kicking up her heels danced in it, kicking up the water around her until her long skirt was dripping wet. Ah it felt so good to just give in to the child within for once. Ever since she was a little girl she had loved dancing in puddles, and this was a most wonderfully splashy puddle. Minerva flung her arms wide open and laughed merrily, as the water flew in droplets around her, cascading down to land sparkling like gems on her dark hair, and emerald green robes.

A wide beam spread across Albus' face as he watched his young Transfiguration Professor dancing like a schoolgirl in the puddle. He had just happened to saunter along the path a few minutes earlier, and had stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Minerva jumping up and down in the puddle. At first Albus had rubbed at his eyes uncertainly, and blinked several times. When at last, he had been convinced that he really was seeing what he thought he saw, he had stood in silence watching in delight and enchantment, as something he thought he would never feel stirred deep within him, and he found himself quite captivated by the sight before him.

Albus' light bright blue eyes twinkled, like the merriest stars in the night sky, as he saw how Minerva's black hair had come half loose from it's normal tight bun, and now danced lightly around her, as the droplets of water glistened like gems set in it. His heart leapt in his chest, and his breath quickened as he saw the natural grace with which she moved, and how her eyes shone with childlike joy. As Albus stood watching, a deep true love grew and blossomed within him, and he could scarcely bear to tear himself away. Minerva needed this though, and he knew how deeply mortified she would be if she were to know that he had seen her.

Albus sighed, already Minerva held herself so stiffly, like a tightly wound spring, never letting go, seeming almost afraid to breath freely at times. If she knew that he had seen her, she would doubtless hold herself even stiffer. With one final adoring glance, Albus slipped silently away wishing that Minerva would find many more puddles to dance in with joyous abandon, and determined to do all he could to help her to release the child within far more often.

_Author's Notes_

_This idea came to me as I was driving in a car in the rain, it orginally was Albus who danced in the puddle, but there's really nothing unusual in that, so I changed it around, and had Minerva do it. I'm sure she must do crazy things sometimes. ;)_

_There will probably be a second chapter to this. Thanks for reading. _


	2. Chapter 2

Letting Go

Chapter Two

Minerva stepped delicately from the puddle, her robes were dripping wet, her feet sodden, and yet she felt quite wonderful. Glancing around her, she noticed that the world seemed lighter and brighter somehow, the colours more vibrant, and that she felt as though a weight had been lifted off her.

Still, she could hardly return to the castle in this state. With a swift flick of her wand, Minerva cast a drying charm, then smooothed down her robes carefully, and finally tucked her hair back into it's normal tight bun. At last she seemed satisfied with how she looked, and made her way along the path.

Albus, who had been watching all this from a discrete distance, smiled softly to himself. "Ah Minerva, only you could make yourself look so perfectly neat without the aid of a mirror," He murmured fondly.

As Minerva made her way back to the castle, she once again assumed the role of Hogwart's Professor, and the feeling that all eyes were on her, waiting for her to fail returned. She had to prove them wrong, she couldn't afford to make any mistakes, no matter how small.

When Minerva was nearly at the castle, she came upon a pair of fifth year Gryffindors jumping in and out of huge muddy puddle. The boys' laughter rang across the grounds, as they splashed each other until their robes were speckled with mud, and dripping wet.

The two boys were clearly having a splendid time, and Minerva permitted herself an indulgent smile as she watched them. Then to her dismay they noticed her, and she could tell by the horror that flashed across their faces that they expected to be in trouble. Minerva felt compelled to act as they expected, after all she was the youngest teacher in the school, and she had to keep firm discipline or they would walk all over her.

"Just what exactly do you two think you are doing!?" Minerva thundered as she advanced on the pair, who were now looking positively petrified. "Look at the state of your robes, disgraceful, absolutely disgraceful!"

In the middle of Minerva's lecture, Albus strolled round the corner, and couldn't resist stopping to see what the commotion was.

Albus surpressed a chuckle as he watched Minerva lecturing the two hapless boys. His eyes sparkled merrily as he heard her telling them off for cavorting in filthy puddles like wild animals, and he clapped a hand over his mouth, in an desperate effort to surpress laughter, when she questioned in ascerbic tones whether they had ever seen her behaving in such a childish manner.

"Really, you're both Prefects, what an example to set! Up to your domitory at once and change out of those filthy clothes!" Minerva commanded at last, then spun away from the boys, to find the eyes of Albus Dumbledore upon her.

Minerva shot a worried glance at Albus, he seemed to find something uncommonly amusing. Did he know? Could he have seen her? But Albus was humming contentedly, and seemed to be immersed in unwrapping a particularly sticky toffee.

"May I offer you a treacle toffee my dear?" Albus asked, as he noticed Minerva's eyes on him.

Minerva shot a disgusted look at the dark lump of sticky goo in Albus' hand. "No thank you." She said stiffly, as she glanced after the departing figures of the two boys, her brow furrowing thoughtfully.

Albus chuckled softly as he heard the distaste in her voice. And though Minerva deemed the thought to be foolish nonsence, somehow she couldn't escape the notion that the sound was rather like music, merry and bright, and full of magic.

Albus' amusement vanished like morning mist, as Minerva turned towards him, and he noticed the look in her eyes. She didn't look at all happy. Indeed there was a distinct shadow in those lovely green eyes, a downward turn to the mouth, that made him certain that something was bothering her.

"Is something troubling you my dear?" He asked softly.

Minerva hesitated, she didn't want to admit her doubts to Albus, and yet there he was eyeing her with kindly concern. And he had always given her good advice when she was a student.

"Was I too strict Professor?" She asked at last, and the uncertanity in her voice wrenched at Albus' heart. The Minerva he'd known as a student had never been so uncertain as this, so full of self doubt.

"My dear Minerva how many times do I have to remind you to call me Albus?" Bright blue eyes twinkled at Minerva, from beneath bushy auburn eyebrows, as Albus lowered his voice conspiratorilly. "There is one skill that every teacher should master, and many do not, and it is called 'looking the other way'. The trick is to know when to do so... I seem to recall that I got a great deal of practise in this skill during your own school days Minerva..." Albus shot a piercing glance at Minerva, then sighed as he saw how worried she still looked. It seemed his joke had had no effect.

Albus rested his hand briefly on Minerva's arm, the fleeting touch was like the soft flutter of bird wings. "Do you know why I offered you the job my dear?"

"In all honesty Albus I have no idea, I suppose you must have thought me the best candidate..." Minerva hesitated, her gaze downcast, "Or perhaps you felt that I needed a job..."

Albus' heart went out to Minerva when he heard that. So that was what she had been thinking, no wonder she had been so tightly wound these last months. It was time she was given the full reasons for his choice, if only he had thought to do so sooner. He could have saved her so much needless worry.

"In fact Minerva you were the only candidate, I did not even contemplate offering anyone else the postion until I had offered it to you. You were my first choice. This was not because of your undoubted intellect, nor was it due to your exceptional ability in Transfiguration. It was because of you Minerva, because of who you are my dear." Albus shot a brief glance at Minerva, and was at least a little reassured to see her green eyes intensely upon him. Albus patted her arm gently. Minerva you are a natural born teacher, if you but knew it. You are far more than that however my dear. You are someone who can make a difference to Hogwarts and to the world around you, and all you have to do is just be yourself. Stop holding yourself so stiffly always doubting yourself and afraid to make a mistake. For it is from our errors that we learn the most, and if you just relax, and teach in the way your heart tells you to then you will make that difference, you will add something very special to Hogwarts." Albus smiled as he saw the faint pink blush that spread across Minerva's face, and in that moment he longed to kiss her, to run his lips lightly across those beautifully glowing cheeks, but he didn't.

"I know you Minerva, and I know how much you care about each and every one of your students, how you always want to inspire them to be the best they can be, that my dear is the mark of a true teacher." Albus beamed brightly and stepped lightly off down the passage, as Minerva gazed after him stunned by his faith in her.

Just as Albus reached the corner, he glanced back, winked at her and said, "Just be yourself my dear Minerva, and never let go of the child inside."

Minerva spent the next several minutes wondering what he had meant with that, and then put it down to Dumbledore being typically whimsical. She did notice however, that as she went about her duties she felt considerably lighter and brighter, and a great deal more confident in her abilities. Several times that day she thanked Albus silently in her mind.

_Author's Notes_

_Once again, sorry about taking forever to update this. At last I got time to type up my notes for it. _

_Somehow the story just went in a different direction than my original plan, can't even remember what the original plan was. I'd love feedback on how it was. Thanks for reading._


End file.
